Fall to pieces
by KimmyNyan
Summary: "-Parece que... todo terminará así..." Esas son las últimas palabras de España después de que la guerra civil acabará con él... y sin darse cuenta, cuando más lo necesitaba aparece ante él el único país que pensó que jamás volvería a ver. [Mierda de Summary]


_Holiwi a todos~_

_Hoy a me animé a empezar a subir coso de países aquí *avienta confeti*_  
><em>Espero que esto sea de su agrado, si no tienen derecho a lanzarme verduras enlatadas. ;-;<em>  
><em>Ok no, pero en serio, no sean crueles.<em>

_**Disclaimer:**__ Hetalia No me pertenece, es de Himaruya Hidekaz. La Guerra Civil le pertenece a la historia española._

_**Advertencia:**__ Ligera modificación de partes históricas (Si Tarantino pudo hacer eso ¿Por qué yo no?). Ya se que Portugal es hombre pero yo la he puesto aquí como mujer porque a mi me agrada más así. ;; no me odien por eso._

* * *

><p>Es curioso como las cosas no son lo que aparentan.<p>

Un gran ejemplo de ello era aquella mañana de abril. parecía que sería un caluroso día perfecto para salir a pasear o al menos solo dar una vuelta por alguna bonita plaza y después ir por algo fresco para beber. Pero no, la mañana era demasiado fría a pesar de que el sol brillaba con fuerza. Bajo los rayos del sol se podía ver las ruinas de lo que de seguro fue una hermosa ciudad hace unos años.

Los edificios, testigos de crueles batallas, estaban casi derrumbados y en ellos no había ventana que no estuviera rota. Las calles, que durante años vieron pasar a varios hombres, mujeres e incluso jóvenes de ambos bandos dispuestos a defender sus ideales, estaban agrietadas. En algunas paredes aun se podía ver panfletos de unos juegos multinacionales que jamás se llevaron a cabo. Y entre aquellas ruinas que daban la impresión de que nadie viviera ya en aquella ciudad, un muchacho caminaba, mientras se apoyaba en un muro para no caer.

Su ropa estaba manchada de sangre, y una de sus mano ejercía presión sobre su abdomen, tal vez para evitar que por una herida perdiera más sangre, tal vez por algún golpe recibido hace poco, tal vez para calmar su hambre. Su rostro presentaba algunos rasguños y moretones, usaba vendas en sus manos, y en uno de sus tobillos y caminaba con mucha dificultad.

Parecía que España estaba a punto de desaparecer, la guerra había sido devastadora para él, y la situación en Europa en ese momento era desesperante. Inglaterra Y Francia fingieron que no sabían que España necesitaba ayuda para calmar la situación que había en su país, y mientras Alemania e Italia le habían ayudado en todo momento, ahora no querían complicar más la situación europea, por lo que decidieron dejar a un lado un España muy herido para evitar algún problema con otros países. Rusia, por su lado, solo había estado al pendiente de la guerra para evitar que otro gobierno como el de alemania se implementara en otro país, ya que esto pondría en peligro sus intereses. Otros países solo miraban con impotencia lo que ocurría con España, pero no podían interferir ya que las grandes potencias de ese momento lo impedían y ya saben que llevarle la contraría a uno de estos podía llevarlos a estar en la misma situación.

Además era preferible dejar que esa guerra civil se llevara a cabo sin la interferencia de los demás, si con eso se podía evitar una guerra a nivel mundial, entonces estaba bien que ocurriera así.

Puede que a España le importase muy poco que Inglaterra o Francia no lo ayudaran. Del primero no esperaba la verdad nada, sus relaciones seguían siendo muy delicadas, y sabía bien que Francia no se atrevería a interferir por miedo a Alemania y a Inglaterra, ya que este último era con el que tenía un acuerdo militar. Tampoco le importaba mucho que otros países Europeos lo ayudarán. Incluso no le importaba mucho que Alemania, Prusia y los hermanos Italias lo ayudaran... ellos estaban con muchos problemas y no lo podían ayudar ya.

Lo que de verdad le dolía era que Portugal lo había ignorado por completo...  
>Cuando España le pidió ayuda para acabar completamente con todas aquellas batallas que estaba acabando con él, ella solo le dio la espalda sin siquiera dirigirle una palabra y se marcho.<p>

Sabía que a pesar de estar juntos en muchos momentos difíciles el no había sido un buen hermano con ella siempre, un ejemplo de ello fue cuando la obligo a respetar su monarquía con tal de tener mayor territorio americano, y la consecuencia de ello fue la restauración portuguesa. Si bien después de un tiempo solucionaron sus problemas, la verdad es que ya se tenían cierto recelo, pero ni él ni el resto de Europa pensaron que en el momento en que España más necesitara ayuda ella simplemente se quedaría viendo con los brazos cruzados como su hermano se iba a la ruina.

¿Que razones tendría Portugal para hacer eso? Nadie lo sabía, pues desde que empezó la guerra civil se limito solo a cumplir sus deberes de presentarse ante el consejo de naciones, pero nunca emitía alguna opinión respecto a la situación de su hermano. ¿Sería por rencor de haber estado sometía a su reino durante unos años? La respuesta es la misma, nadie lo sabía.

Lo que si sabía toda Europa -E incluso todo el planeta- es que eso fue lo que más afectó a España en ese momento. Por que si bien con los demás países pudo haber hecho una alianza militar, económica o de lo que sea, con Portugal era distinto... si ella no lo ayuda significaba que entonces estaba completamente solo... si ella no lo ayudaba nadie más lo haría...

Suspiro.

-Parece que... todo terminará así. Pensar que alguna vez fui un gigantesco imperio, que pudo someter a un continente y ganó muchas batallas, que tuvo la armada naval más poderosa que jamás hubiera existido y fuera el reino más influyente de Europa por siglos... y ahora desapareceré de esta forma, herido, hambriento, con frío y solo...- Dijo mientras algunas lagrimas caían por sus mejillas.

Mientras decía eso -lo que el consideraba sus ultimas palabras- logró ver unas botas cafés frente a él. No tenía idea de quien podía ser, no quedaba nadie en la ciudad. Además pudo fijarse en que el uniforme de aquella persona era verde. Entonces se dio cuenta de que que quien estaba frente a él era otra nación. Había muy pocos países que tenían ese color de uniforme. Trato de levantar la visto para poder saber de quien se trataba, pero le faltaban fuerzas, y al parecer ya ni siquiera tenía fuerzas para mantenerse de pie porque se desplomó, sin saber quien se hallaba frente a él...

Parece que si, su destino es desaparecer solo...

* * *

><p><em>Se que quedo del asco esto pero es que soy nueva en esto :) Ya se que no soy una experta en historia, espero que a los españoles que lean esto no les moleste si hay algunos errores. u.u<em>

_Esto lo escribí en solo una mañana, aprovechando que estoy enferma y mi novio no me ha hablado en días. ;; espero que así de rápido pueda escribir el siguiente capítulo (Les prometo que estará en corto). Espero que esto no se haga muy largo~_

_La canción de la que robé el titulo es de Velvet Revolver._

_Sin más que añadir, nos vemos después *Salta por la ventana*._


End file.
